Kingdoms of Rain
by SeventhDevil
Summary: Tres personas sin relación han sido halladas muertas en las mismas misteriosas circunstancias mientras una incesante lluvia azota Londres. Sherlock Holmes toma el caso sin darse cuenta de lo que puede perder/Johnlock. Ligeramente inspirado en Heavy Rain.
1. Rubia, moreno, pelirroja

**Hola, hola! Aquí Kiku! Bueno, quería comentaros que es la primera vez que voy a hacer un fic de más de 2 capítulos, así que no sé qué tal me saldrá. Pero bueno, espero que os guste ^^.**

_Girl lay your shame to rest_  
><em>and hold the lies close to your breast<em>

_-Mark Lanegan, Kingdoms of rain_

El despertador sonó con cuatro molestos pitidos antes de que la mano de John Watson lo apagase perezosamente. El doctor entreabrió los ojos y bostezó ruidosamente dirigiendo su mirada al vacío que había a su lado en la cama. Inmediatamente percibió el suave sonido del violín escaleras abajo. Sonrió cariñosamente y se dirigió a la ducha, dispuesto a irse al trabajo. Como todos los días de semana a las 7:30 en el 221B de Baker Street.

A las 8:35 salía por la puerta, en dirección al hospital de St. Barts, dejando al detective refunfuñando que estaba aburrido, con el violín en la mano y un beso en la frente. Una pesada lluvia no dejaba de caer desde hacía una semana. Abrió el paraguas, bajó las escaleras del metro y se dispuso a pasar una monótona mañana en el trabajo.

-0-0-0-

Eran las 9:47 de la mañana cuando el detective inspector Lestrade se inclinó para revisar el cuerpo de Anne McNeil, una joven de 23 años, natural de Glasgow. Había sido abandonada en un descampado, en el centro mismo. Boca arriba, y totalmente empapada. Tal vez eso fuese a causa de la pesada lluvia, tal vez la causa de la muerte.

Llevaban una semana de fuerte e incesante lluvia y dos ahogados hallados demasiado lejos del río. Al practicar la autopsia, los pulmones revelaban estar llenos de agua de lluvia. El análisis lo diría, pero Lestrade estaba seguro de que Anne era la tercera.

El inspector se encontraba perdido… Nada tenía sentido en aquel caso. Parecía un asesino en serie, pero ninguna de las tres víctimas tenía nada en común…

La primera había sido Danielle Atkins, londinense de nacimiento, 31 años, rubia, complexión fuerte. Trabajaba como maestra en una escuela infantil, vivía sola. Hallada muerta a los dos días del comienzo de las lluvias.

El segundo, Richard Hall, nacido en Brighton, 18 años, moreno, muy delgado. Adicto al crack, vivía con sus padres. Fue hallado tres días más tarde que la señorita Atkins.

Y ahora, Anne McNeil. Tres perfiles completamente diferentes, mismo modus operandi. Desaparecían un buen día y reaparecían dos más tarde, ahogados en agua de lluvia.

Lestrade no lo entendía todo, pero sí comprendía que tenían dos días antes de que otra persona apareciese en las mismas circunstancias. Le necesitaba para el caso… Sacó el móvil, dispuesto a contactar con la única persona capaz de llevarlo a buen puerto.

-¿No estará llamando al rarito, no? –preguntó Donovan entre incómoda e indignada.

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia mejor? –preguntó mirándola directamente. La sargento bajó la mirada –Pues no discutas mis órdenes.

-0-0-0-

Sherlock Holmes, calado de agua hasta los huesos examinaba cuidadosamente los orificios nasales de la muchacha muerta. Había restos de tierra, al igual que debajo de las uñas. Los recogió cuidadosamente para llevarlos a analizar. Eran su única pista, la lluvia se había encargado de limpiar el cuerpo y los rojizos cabellos de Anne McNeil. Se incorporó y observó a Lestrade, que le miraba con ansiedad y a Donovan, cuyos ojos reflejaban una mezcla de culpabilidad y su habitual escepticismo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo? –preguntó el inspector.

-No mucho, la verdad… -comentó Sherlock en su habitual tono neutro –Recién entrada en la veintena, asmática. Residía desde hace muy poco en Londres, sola. Va muy arreglada: vestido, joyas, zapatos de tacón… Probablemente tenía una cita. Tal vez quieras buscar a su acompañante… –Lestrade asintió -En cuanto a pruebas físicas, tierra en la nariz y bajo las uñas. Llévale el cuerpo a Molly, hablaré con ella en cuanto salgan los resultados de la autopsia. –el detective comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a los dos policías –Te enfrentas a un asesino en serie, Lestrade, toma las medidas que consideres oportunas.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que vas tú? –le gritó la sargento. Sherlock se giró mirándola.

-A analizar los restos de tierra, queridísima Donovan… Te agradecería que esta vez, por muy milagrosos que parezcan mis resultados, intentes no culparme del crimen. –respondió con una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo y resentimiento que hizo a la sargento bajar la cabeza avergonzada –Buenos días.

-0-0-0-

La puerta del laboratorio de St. Barts se abrió dando paso a Molly y John, ambos con sus batas blancas, Sherlock saludó alzando la mano sin levantar la vista del microscopio.

-Te traigo el informe de la autopsia –murmuró Molly. A pesar de haber cambiado en aquellos cuatro años seguía siendo extremadamente tímida. Sherlock la miró interrogativamente –Lo mismo que con los otros dos. Se ahogó… en lluvia.

-¿Qué encontraste? –preguntó John señalando al microscopio.

-Tierra –contestó escuetamente el detective volviendo a observar la muestra –Silicio, arcilla y restos de musgo. La tenía en la nariz y bajo las uñas. El resto se lo llevó la lluvia.

-No es mucho…-suspiró el doctor hojeando la autopsia –Confío en que sabrás llevarlo –comentó provocando la aparición de una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del detective.

-Voy a necesitar los resultados de los otros dos ¿Podrías conseguírmelos, Molly? –preguntó Sherlock recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta –John ¿te queda mucho para salir?

-Ya he terminado el horario de consultas, voy a dejar la bata y vengo. –Sherlock asintió tomando el informe que John acababa de posar en la mesa y comenzando a ojearlo. Molly y John salieron, dejándole absorto en la lectura.

-0-0-0-

Eran las 16:00 en punto cuando los dos hombres empapados entraron en la casa. John maldecía la lluvia ruidosamente quitándose la parka y buscando ropa seca mientras la mente de Sherlock vagaba entre los datos del caso en busca de respuestas y su cuerpo permanecía al lado de la puerta, empapado. Volvió a la realidad súbitamente cuando John le tomó suavemente del brazo.

-¿Hmmm?

-Sé que es difícil y no has dejado de pensar en el caso, pero sécate antes de seguir ¿eh? –le sonrió John –No quiero que cojas una pulmonía…

Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa al doctor e inmediatamente hizo caso de su recomendación, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Cuando volvió al salón, secándose los rizos con una toalla, John revisaba las fotos anexas a las carpetas de las víctimas sentado en el sofá. Sherlock se sentó en el reposabrazos y miró por encima del médico.

-¿Has encontrado la conexión entre ellos? –preguntó el doctor, visiblemente confuso e intrigado.

-No hay conexión, John. –respondió el detective, de nuevo pensativo.

-Vamos… que no la has encontrado. –le picó el otro, divertido. Sherlock le dedicó una mirada falsamente ofendida seguida de una sonrisa -¿En serio? ¿No hay nada?

-Nada… Ni sexo, ni edad, ni color de pelo, complexión, orientación sexual… Todo es distinto. Tres personas completamente diferentes capturadas por un asesino en serie en distintos puntos de la ciudad y asesinadas de una manera nada común… -John observó la enorme sonrisa de niño encerrado en una tienda de caramelos que se dibujaba en la cara del detective –Esto es mejor que la navidad…

-No tienes remedio… -suspiró el médico con una risa resignada.

-0-0-0-

La tarde transcurrió como era habitual cada vez que tenían un caso: Sherlock envió a John a hablar con las familias de las víctimas mientras él analizaba las pruebas, los resultados de las autopsias y ponía a la red de vagabundos a investigar y observar cualquier movimiento inusual.

Pasaban de las 22:00 cuando Sherlock entró en el piso. John se encontraba sentado en su sofá, con una taza de té a lado, mientras escribía en el portátil.

-¿Blog?

-Blog. –afirmó el médico sin levantar la cabeza. El detective negó con media sonrisa mientras dejaba el abrigo y la bufanda en la percha. –Todas las notas que he tomado están ahí encima…¿Algún resultado con los vagabundos?

-Nada que contar. Les he puesto a trabajar, de todas formas… -comentó Sherlock tomando el violín y comenzando a tocar. John cerró la tapa del portátil y le miró.

-Hoy no vienes a dormir ¿no?

-Caso, John. –respondió –Necesito pensar. He dormido bastante esta semana…

-Algún día te dará algo… -comentó el médico mientras se ponía en pie –Buenas noches, entonces. –se acercó a él tímidamente y recibió un suave beso acompañado de un "que descanses" murmurado antes de subir las escaleras.

El violín comenzó a sonar otra vez, con una melodía arrulladora y apacible.


	2. 4º

**¡Hola de nuevo! En fin, aquí os dejo con el segundo capítulo. Ha sido bastante rápido, os aviso que dudo ser capaz de mantener este ritmo escribiendo, pero intentaré no tardar mucho xDDD.**

**P.D: Las frases en cursiva son los pensamientos de Sherlock, llamadas telefónicas y SMS. Disfrutad.**

_Are those Halos in your hair_

_Or diamonds shining there?_

_Mark Lanegan, Kingdoms of rain_

_Rubia, moreno, pelirroja._

_31, 18, 23._

_Maestra, yonki, camarera._

_Nada en común. Ni lugares visitados, ni familiares, ni conducta social._

_Nada._

Sherlock suspiró imperceptiblemente. Su cerebro viajaba a toda velocidad en un mar de datos, buscando algo que arrojase luz al caso. Llevaba cuatro horas en la misma posición, sentado en el sillón, dos parches de nicotina en el antebrazo y las manos juntas posadas sobre sus labios en lo que a John le gustaba llamar "la posición de pensar".

_Rubia, moreno, pelirroja._

_Londres, Brighton, Glasgow._

_31, 18, 23._

_Mojados uniformemente. Sumergidos de la cabeza a los pies._

_Desaparecidos sin que nadie lo notase..._

_La maestra y la camarera vivían solas. Los padres del yonki estaban acostumbrados a sus breves desapariciones periódicas._

_Dos días. Tardaban dos días en aparecer ahogados. _

Se revolvió el pelo, incómodo en el sillón. El detective sabía perfectamente que, si la lluvia no cesaba o alguien lo impedía, la cuarta víctima sería capturada a lo largo del día que estaba por delante… o ya estaba en manos del asesino.

Pero… ¿cómo identificar al siguiente? Todo era demasiado aleatorio. Demasiado para la analítica mente de un psicópata del calibre al que se enfrentaban.

-0-0-0-

John bajó por las escaleras con rapidez, recién duchado y con prisas. Soltó un "Buenos días" rápido y tomó el abrigo de la percha de la puerta.

-¿Te vas ya? –preguntó Sherlock saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

-Sí. Me he quedado dormido y llego tarde –respondió mirándole. El detective le dedicó un gesto compungido –No puedo quedarme, Sherlock… No puedo dejar de ir al trabajo cada vez que tengamos un caso. – se acercó a él con el abrigo ya puesto –Por la tarde te ayudaré ¿sí? Además, si veo a Donovan o Anderson no estoy seguro de poder contenerme sin golpear a alguien –Sherlock sonrió y asintió. El médico se bajó y le besó antes de irse.

-Por la tarde ¿eh? –gritó cuando el otro ya iba por las escaleras.

-¡Sí, sí! –gritó John saliendo a la calle.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, pesada y monótona.

-0-0-0-

Aquella mañana, Sherlock se dedicó a visitar a las familias, acompañado de Lestrade.

Interrogó y leyó al padre viudo de la primera y no vio nada sospechoso. Mantenía el trato con su hija, habló con ella la mañana de su desaparición, justo antes de que entrase al trabajo.

Nunca llegó.

El señor Atkins estaba genuinamente destrozado por el dolor. Su única hija, muerta a manos de un asesino en serie. Había perdido a su esposa años atrás. El detective predijo interiormente el destino de aquel hombre: moriría sólo, ahogado en alcohol. Pensó que era irónico.

La familia del segundo se mostraba triste, pero resignada. Conocían a su hijo. Un drogadicto enganchado al crack desde los 14 años. Eran conscientes de que podía aparecer muerto en cualquier momento, ya fuese sobredosis, ya fuese por un camello o sabía dios lo qué… En un principio habían pensado que habría sido un ajuste de cuentas, pero se equivocaban.

La madre, una atenta ama de casa. tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados a causa del llanto.

El padre, trabajador y honrado, se contenía, intentando mantenerse firme por su esposa.

El hermano mayor, universitario y correcto, tenía los ojos llenos de ira y dolor.

Saldrían adelante, pero tendrían pesadillas durante toda su vida. Lestrade no entendía qué había llevado al chico a drogarse y autodestruirse. Sherlock prefería no pensar en el tema, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad.

La chica escocesa no tenía relación con su familia desde su llegada a la ciudad. Había huido de un padre alcohólico y maltratador y de una madre pusilánime y egoísta, en busca de una vida mejor. Sólo encontró la muerte.

Daban las 15:30 cuando volvieron a Scotland Yard. Sin conexiones, datos ni nada que ayudase.

Sherlock se dirigía a la salida cuando miró el móvil y reparó en algo.

¿Dónde rayos estaba John?

-0-0-0-

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS QUIERE DECIR CON QUE JOHN NO HA IDO HOY A TRABAJAR?

_-Exacto. No se ha presentado esta mañana._

-Eso no puede ser. Salió hacia ahí a la hora de siempre.

_-Pues no ha fichado. La doctora Stuart ha cubierto sus horas de consulta esta mañana._

Sherlock colgó. Las manos le temblaban mientras escribía en su BlackBerry.

_¿Dónde estás, John?-SH_

_¿Qué ha pasado?–SH_

_¿Estás en casa?¿Estás con Harriet?¿Te has puesto enfermo?-SH_

_POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, CONTESTAME -SH_

_No estás en ningún sitio. He llamado a todas partes ¿Dónde estás? –SH_

_Mycroft tampoco sabe donde estás –SH_

_Sé que no eres John –SH_

_-Eso es interesante. Eres el primero que se da cuenta de que le falta algo antes de que sea muy tarde. Calculé mal esta vez._

_-Lo lamento, sr. Holmes, pero a pesar de mi error, el sr. Watson sigue siendo válido. Aún no ha descubierto los porqués ni el como concreto, pero conoce mi patrón. Esto lo hace más entretenido, aunque dudo que cambie el resultado de nada._

_-Si la pluviosidad se mantiene le quedan 48 horas para encontrar al doctor Watson._

-0-0-0-

No contestó. Se quedó helado en el sitio. No se lo podía creer. No sabía reaccionar. Se sentía perdido, como un niño en medio de una tormenta.

Perdió la noción de la realidad durante no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo. Cuando reaccionó, notó sus mejillas húmedas. No supo si era sudor o lágrimas. Aquella presión lo estaba matando.

De pronto, un pinchazo lo recorrió y salió corriendo. Rumbo a Scotland Yard.

No iba a perderle.

_A John no, por favor, a John no._

-0-0-0-

El doctor Watson abrió los párpados pesadamente. Le habían dejado inconsciente.

Fantástico.

Estaba apoyado contra un muro de cemento recio. Una estrecha circunferencia de cemento que le rodeaba. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podía sentarse, se encontraba apoyado contra la pared del ¿pozo? en el que estaba encerrado.

Calculó la altura. Unos dos metros del suelo a la abertura cubierta por una reja de acero. Sobre él, la lluvia caía pesadamente.

Al mirar hacia abajo reparó en que el agua le llegaba por los tobillos.

Y lo entendió.

Lo entendió todo.

-Mierda…


	3. Cómo

**Buenas, buenas! Capítulo 3! Al final acabaré antes de lo que pensaba por culpa de mis dos acosadores favoritos (¬¬) En fin, deciros que agradezco muchísimo vuestras reviews, y que me encantaría que todos los que leeis me dejaseis una (acepto todo tipo de críticas, ayudan a mejorar)**

_-Blabla _– mensajes de texto y llamadas de teléfono.

"_Blablabla" _–pensamientos.

_They can keep me alive__  
>'Til I tear the walls<em>_  
>'Til I slave your hearts<em>

_Seven Devils –Florence and the machines_

Jadeó por el esfuerzo. Se había raspado las palmas de las manos y las rodillas contra el cemento, pero finalmente había conseguido agarrarse a la reja que cubría la abertura circular sobre su cabeza. Se balanceó, soltó maldiciones, tiró hacia abajo… Intentó moverla de todas las maneras posibles, pero no fue capaz.

Cuando sus brazos no fueron capaces de soportar su peso y sus manos mojadas resbalaron, cayó, golpeándose la espalda contra la pared del pozo. Se incorporó dolorido, con un gemido exasperado.

Se frotó las palmas de las manos, intentando aliviar el escozor de las heridas. Miró hacia arriba de nuevo. Estaba empapado y helado. El aire frío le quemaba en los pulmones al respirar tras el esfuerzo llevado a cabo.

Paró a recuperar el aliento. Pero como que se llamaba John Hamish Watson que saldría de aquella maldita trampa con vida.

-0-0-0-

_-Oh, vamos… ¿En serio es usted tan ingenuo como para pensar que buscar el GPS del móvil del doctor serviría para algo? Lo he desactivado, por supuesto._

_-El doctor Watson es todo un luchador. Se está dejando la piel –literalmente- intentando escapar a su destino._

_-Si le consuela, él ya entiende el caso completamente… ¿Lo entiende usted, sr. Holmes?_

-0-0-0-

Cinco horas. Llevaba cinco horas en aquel laboratorio, analizando las malditas muestras de tierra. Analizaría cada maldita molécula si en una de ellas encontraba algo que le condujese a él. Analizaría cada átomo si era necesario.

Molly le miraba, con los ojos húmedos. Estaba preocupada por John. Y por él. Había revisado los otros tres cadáveres de arriba abajo. Varias veces.

Sherlock sabía que estaba aterrorizada por la idea de tener al doctor sobre la fría mesa de autopsias… La habría intentado confortar, pero él tenía más miedo que todos ellos juntos. Se estaba viniendo abajo, un hombre desesperado bajo la fría máscara de la imperturbabilidad.

En cuanto se quedó solo de nuevo, apartó los ojos del microscopio, se apoyó en la pared y se frotó los párpados suavemente.

Dióxido de silicio, carbonato de calcio… Restos de cemento en una de las uñas de la pelirroja. Podrían haber salido de cualquier parte. Tierra común y cemento…

Dejó resbalar su espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Perdido y cansado… Se sentía tan perdido y cansado. La presión que sentía en el pecho que le impedía pensar con claridad…

"_¿Lo ves, John? Por esto es mejor no saber nada de las víctimas que investigas…"_

Aquel pensamiento hizo aparecer una amarga sonrisa en su rostro y trajo otro pensamiento… ¿Era eso lo que John había sentido cuando le vio tirarse de la azotea?

Negó y se revolvió el pelo con la mano. Pensar. Necesitaba pensar. Ver las cosas claras, desde fuera.

Como en cualquier otro caso.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

El problema de contener tus sentimientos siempre es que cuando salen, es en forma de torrente imparable.

-0-0-0-

_-Tictactictac… El tiempo corre en su contra, sr. Holmes… ¿Tiene ya algo?_

Sherlock estampó el puño contra la pared con fuerza. Se incorporó y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. El dolor le despejaba. Era lo que necesitaba.

-0-0-0-

El tiempo pasaba, había conseguido aislar otro compuesto, pero en una cantidad ínfima. Estaba esperando los resultados del análisis cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. El detective lo cogió ansiosamente.

-¿Lestrade? ¿Tienes algo?

_-Una patrulla ha informado de que ha aparecido otro cuerpo en un descampado…_

Se quedó helado en el sitio. No podía ser… Aún no habían pasado ni 24 horas.

_-¿Sherlock? –_preguntó el detective inspector al otro lado de la línea _–¿Te encuentras bien?_

"_No, Lestrade, no estoy bien"_

-Recógeme. Estoy en St. Barts. Iré contigo. –colgó.

"_No te derrumbes ahora…"_

Molly entró en el laboratorio, Sherlock se giró y la miró sombrío, provocando un gesto de terror en ella.

-Sherlock… ¿q-qué ha pasado? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Ha aparecido otro cuerpo… -murmuró poniéndose la bufanda –Lestrade viene a buscarme… -observó a Molly. Había dejado caer las carpetas que llevaba en las manos y las lágrimas salían a raudales de su rostro –Molly… Molly, mírame. No es John ¿vale? No puede ser John. No va a ser John. –ella asintió y se limpió suavemente las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos –Necesito que estés pendiente de esos resultados y me los envíes ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? –asintió una vez más –Vale… Gracias.

"_No va a ser John" _ se repitió mentalmente mientras salía por la puerta del hospital.

-0-0-0-

El cadáver descansaba boca arriba en el centro del descampado, pero no era como los otros. Tenía los ojos abiertos y la cara embarrada. La ropa raída y vieja, barba de varios días, botas gastadas, pelo negro sucio a pesar de estar empapado.

Era un vagabundo. Sherlock creía recordar que se llamaba Davy, o algo así. Buen observador… Una lástima que hubiese muerto.

El detective inspeccionó el cuerpo por arriba y abajo. Tomó muestras del barro de la cara y le examinó de arriba a abajo. En cuanto hubo acabado se dirigió a Lestrade, que se encontraba entre aliviado y al borde del ataque de nervios desde que comprobó que no se trataba de Watson.

-No es como los otros.

-¿Te refieres a que es un vagabundo?

-No, no es eso ni de lejos –respondió Sherlock permitiéndose una media sonrisa de suficiencia –Está empapado por la parte superior, sin embargo, por la parte de abajo está visiblemente más seco.

-¿Y eso quiere decir qué…? –preguntó Lestrade exasperando al joven detective.

-Quiere decir que se ahogó, pero en una pequeña cantidad de agua. Por el barro en la cara, yo diría que fue en un charco. Los otros estaban mojados uniformemente, todo su cuerpo fue sumergido y se… -Sherlock paró en seco -¡POR SUPUESTO!

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó el inspector estupefacto.

-¿Es que no es evidente? –preguntó el detective comenzando a caminar alrededor de los agentes erráticamente mientras hablaba –¡Me dijo que me quedaban 48 horas si la pluviosidad se mantenía!

-¿Y eso qué demonios quiere decir?

-¡QUE YA SÉ EL COMO! –gritó echando a correr -¡TAXI!

-0-0-0-

John suspiró. Estaba físicamente agotado y muerto de frío. Había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba allí metido y la cuenta de las veces que había intentado salir. Tenía la cara y el cuerpo llenos de raspaduras. El agua le llegaba casi a la altura de las axilas y hacía varias horas que había oscurecido.

Cabeceó. Estaba tan cansado… Agotado, empapado y probablemente con hipotermia… Era médico, sabía esas cosas.

Se mordió el labio inferior hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre. No podía dormirse.

No podía dejar de luchar.

"_Sherlock Holmes… ¿Dónde puñetas estás?_


End file.
